Two Souls,One Body
by CaptorCrazywithAmporaAttitude
Summary: I was cursed. Uncle,Mother,even Lord Death himself can't understand me. No one likes me. Is it because I'm part Kishin,or part witch? Or is it because I have two souls,two everything? -self incert,I do not own Soul Eater-
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the small,tattered piece of paper with her supposed "Uncle" was. She checked the adress again, this was it. She didn't know if she should knock,or go back home. But,mother said she should go here,Uncle would know she's family by the natural red tips in her hair. But,what if he doesn't know it's her? What if he didn't want her? Shh,don't be afraid. You will always have me. The soul next to hers hugged her soul. Yes,I think I'll do it. I will. She knocked on the door in excited anticipation "Yes?"asked a tall man with firey red hair.  
>"Oh,um,ah."She handed him an envelope. He opened it and ever so slowly read the paper. She looked around, rocked back and forth on her shoes, messed with her hair. It'll be alright,don't be nervous.<br>"Come in."said the man,opening the door all the way. She picked up her bags and did as she was told. He sat down on a couch,she put down her bags and sat across from him on a chair. A picture of a blonde girl caught her eye.  
>"Is she your daughter? Why doesn't she have red hair?"the girl asked.<br>"Ya,that's my Maka. She took after her mother."The man smiled."So,Ayal,where are you from?"  
>"I don't know. Mother said I should come here. She said that you might be able to take care of me."she answered,staring at Maka.<br>"Do you know how old you are? Are you a meister? Or are you a weapon?"the man fired questions at her.  
>"I'm thriteen,what is a meister? I can turn into a sword and a staff. But I handle the mace and the bow and arrows inside of me too."<br>"What?"asked the red head in disbelief."I better tell Lord Death and Stein about this.." The man pulled out a phone and pressed some buttons,he stood up and walked away. A few minutes later the man took Ayal to the DWMA to talk to Dr. Stein and Lord Death in the Death room.  
>"Wazzup? Wazzup? Waaazuup?"asked Lord Death.<br>"I like your old mask and cloak better."remarked Ayal when she saw Lord Death.  
>"You know Lord Death?"asked a man with a screw in his head. Ayal cocked her head to the side.<br>"How'd did you get that screw in your head?"she asked.  
>"Why don't you go and play with the academy kids while the grown ups talk?"suggested Uncle. Ayal nodded and exited the room. Ayal wandered around the academy,ignoring the awed and confused stares.<br>"Excuse me,but are you lost?"asked a blonde. Ayal squinted,it was Maka.  
>"No Maka,I'm waiting for Uncle to be done with Lord Death and Docter Stein."Ayal replied.<br>"How did you know my name? And who's 'uncle'?"asked Maka,a boy with white hair strolled up behind her.  
>"Why,uncle told me. You should know your own father,Maka. I like your pig tails."Maka made a face as a boy with stripes in his hair ran up to her. We know him. His name's Death the Kid,remember?urged Zela,the soul next to hers.<br>"Your unsymmetrical! Your hair is unsymmetrical!"Kid cried,oh yes it's definetly Kiddo. thought Ayal. "You must let me fix it!" He was right,her left bangs were down while the rest of her hair was tied up.  
>"No,I can fix it."insisted Ayal. She took her ponytail out and ruffled her hair. Ayal's straight hair fell to her mid-back."You were always obssessed with symetry,even back then."<br>"Even back then?"asked Kid.  
>"YAHOO."a boy with blue hair sticking out from all sides fell right between Ayal and Death the Kid.<br>"I don't you. What's your name?"asked Ayal.  
>"I'm the amazing Black Star! I'm going to surpass god. And this is my weapon,Tsubaki."exclaimed Black Star, gesturing to a tall girl with long black hair.<br>"I'm so sorry!"she apologized. Ayal lifted a eyebrow in confusion,what did Black Star do wrong? Except he's really really annoying,maybe that was it.  
>"I challenge you to a fight!"yelled Black Star.<br>"Black Star,she doesn't even have a weapon-"protested Maka.  
>"I accept."interuppted Ayal.<br>"Alright!"screamed Black Star as he dragged Ayal outside by her wrist. Ayal looked mindlessly at the DWMA building as Black Star summoned Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode. Ayal put in her ear buds and listened to her music as Black Star charged at her. At the last moment,Ayal just barely dodged Black Star and a bow and a pouch filled with black arrows flashed into Ayal's hands. Black Star whirled around. Ayal hummed as she pulled back her arm,two arrows literally whistled through the air and landed into Black Star's chest and shoulder. The bow and arrows disappeared as Black Star fell to the ground. Ayal turned off her music and walked over to Black Star. Tsubaki turned back into human form and knelt next to Black Star.  
>"Black Star? BLACK STAR?"she cried."What did you do?" Ayal weedled the arrows out of Black Star's still body.<br>"Oh,don't worry. The arrows didn't go in far enough to kill him or anything."Ayal rumaged around in her jeans pocket and pulled out a bottle."Give him this every,hm,three hours or so and he should be fine in a few days."Ayal promised,handing the bottle to Tsubaki.  
>"What is this?"she asked.<br>"You don't wanna know..."said Ayal,shaking off the question. Ayal looked at the people who gathered at the stairs. Maka and Kid wore horrified expressions.  
>"Kishin."she whispered. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a side note thanks DevilAngelScytheMiester for your support! I will try to write this fanfiction faster for ya. I would appreicate (did I spell that right?) if I got more reveiws,I'll try to turn on my anynomous reviews thing. Oh and if you want to friend me on facebook or check out my youtube channel **fb**=Aj Shot (not my real name btw) **youtube**- MsAnimeRuby

"What?"asked Ayal."I'm not...a kishin. I'm just,me is all."Maka narrowed her eyes,Kid also exchanged his horrified shock for anger. More and more meisters and weapons began to gather at the doors and windows to whatch.  
>"But. I'm-I'm not a kishin. I'm not!"uselssly cried Ayal."Kid,don't you believe me?"she begged.<br>"Ya.."She smiled with relief."You're a witch too. You had your soul protect on all this time." Ayal's heart shattered in a thousand irreplacable shards. Her soul wave length began to cry,whil Zela,the other soul,sent our very very VERY angry wavelengths. Tounges of fire spread out from Ayal,licking the air. Ayal began to twitch and shudder,her bones popped and moaned as they grew long. Her head hung and her eyes closed. Maka saw a soul switch sides with Ayal's,which hang almost lifeless in the air. Zela. Don't kill them,please don' Ayal's soul to Zela's. Zela's soul said nothing. Ayal's clothes began to shrink as Ayal grew,her shirt now squeezed her chest and the hem was lifted above her belly button. Finally,her hair turned completly white and had three thick black stripes running across the right side of her bangs. Zela right her head and glared at Maka and Kid with her unholy red eyes. The flames desintergrated.  
>"Ayal,is not a kishin nor a witch. Yet you blame her for my misdeeds. Mislabeling someone,actually,labeling anyone at all really,is disgraceful. Simply unforgivable,you don't even know us,me and Ayal. It's almost as bad as being asymmetrical,"she aimed at Kid,"or not being able to protect someone you love."she shot at Maka.<br>"You people can only see the bad. Would Ayal give Black Star medicine so he could recover if she was a bad person? And if I was evil,would I not have eaten all of your souls by now? Hm?"Silence. Maka's and Kid's heads were bent down. Zela spat on the ground,in a flash of light Ayal stood percisly where Zela was. She trudged up the staircase and stopped for a moment,right between Kid and Maka.  
>"I thought you guys were different..."Ayal whispered,even her voice sounded on the brink of tears."I really did." Ayal pushed through the crowd and somberly walked into the death room. Uncle unleashed a bear hug,engulfing her in his arms.<br>"Thank god you're alright!"exclaimed Uncle."Stein said he sensed a kishin AND a whitch soul."Ayal flinched. Uncle pulled her out and exmained her tear stained face. "What's wrong?" Ayal lost it,she started bawling.  
>After ten minutes,Ayal calmed down enough to explain what happened. She took a deep breath.<br>"I'll give you information on a need to know basis. Anyway,one day Zela was really curious as to what a human soul tasted like. Wait I forgot to tell you-we were never aware of the 'don't eat human souls' rule,in fact we started to kill kishins by accident. Okay the kishin that we killed that day was already about to eat a human soul. So,Zela ate both the human soul and the kishin soul. She first ate the human soul and started to go slightly insane,so I made her eat the kishin soul as well. That satisfied her for,hm,about ten minutes but it also saved some of her humanity. I wandered around for a few monthes,trying to find someone who could help. We came upon a dying witch,who reluctantly helped us. She tore apart Zela's soul keeping her human and kishin parts of her soul. The witch donated part of her soul and used a special thread made of a soul. We suspect it might be a shigami's soul,probably Kid's-but we didn't know back then. And there you have it. I would understand if you want me out of Death City." The three men stared at Ayal.  
>"Who's Zela? And why did that witch help you?"asked Stein.<br>"Why do you think they used part of my son's soul?"asked Lord Death in his real voice. Ayal didn't even flinch.  
>"It will much easier if she tell's you." In a flash of light,Zela appeared.<br>"I am Zela Alez,at your service."Zela bowed with a sweep of her arms."You've already met Ayal Laya. The witch helped because she was dying anyways,and can you see these stripes in my hair? That's all the evidence we have so far though. Any more questions?"asked Zela,flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Yes,what was the name of the witch?"asked Lord Death in his cartoony voice.<br>"Alze."answered Zela.  
>"Isn't that your last name?"asked Uncle. Zela sighed in frustration.<br>"No. That's AL EZ."she sounded out." Not AL ZE."Zela turned back into Ayal."Do you think that we could go home now?"she asked.  
>"Do you mind if I asked one more question,this one's for you Ayal. How many souls have you collected?"asked Mr. Stein.<br>"Seventy five and two thirds of a witch,why?"asked Ayal.  
>"How'd you get the two thirds whitch?"asked Lord Death.<br>"The witch said I could eat hers since she knew it'd be in good hands."answered Ayal."Can we go home now?"she begged.  
>"Okay-"<br>"Would you like to attend the DWMA?"asked Lord Death. Ayal shrugged,"Can I try it first? Like I'll stay for one day and then I'll decide?"  
>"Sure,sure."assured Lord Death,Ayal gave a quirky half smile and waved goodbye. Uncle gave a good bye wave and left.<p>

-A few hours later (5:30 pm)-

"Maka! You've came to see your Papa haven't you?"exclaimed Uncle down the hall. Ayal turned up her stero with the remote control in her pocket. Superchic(k)'s 'Rock What You Got' drowned out the voices that were coming down the hall. Doing her best to ignore them,Ayal began to sing along,gently swaying her hips as she finished painting her room. Uncle had taken her shopping earlier,they bought some furniture for her new room that used to be Maka's bedroom. The wall she was painting now was black,next to it was an electric blue,after that was white,and the last was hot pink. Suddenly,the music stopped and Ayal whipped around. Maka,Kid,the white haired guy,and two blondes stood in her doorway. The guy and the blondes seemed fimiliar somehow, but they didn't seem to reconize her.  
>"We came to apologize for earlier. You know cause we sorta..."Maka trailed off.<br>"It's cool,you're forgiven."assured Ayal. But Zela might not feel the same way...  
>"I brought some snacks and stuff."Maka said,gesturing to the plastic bag in her hand.<br>"Oh,thanks. Wait a second..."Ayal dragged one of her larger suitcases over and put pillows and bean bag chairs around it.  
>"There,sit,sit!"Ayal insisted,sitting down on a frilly red pillow. Maka put the snacks down on the table and they all sat down on the various "chairs". Kid started to scratch his head,Ayal decided to ignore it. The blondes really did seem fimiliar.<br>"Are you guys the Thompson sisters? Liz and Patty right?"She asked.  
>"Ya.."Liz said cautiously."Do we know you?" Kid scratched his head a little faster.<br>"Ya-it's not like you'd remember though. I was the sword in the subway station when you and Zela were beating up that one gang."described Ayal vaugly. Kid scratched his head faster still.  
>"I remember! I remember! We got got ten thou-"Liz covered Patty's mouth before she could yell anything else.<br>"I'll be back..."Ayal muttered,getting up to rumage through her bags as Kid scratched his head at hypersonic speeds. Suddenly,in one fluid motion,Ayal pulled Kid's collar and while his head was back,put something in his eyes. Kid blinked rapidly and Ayal put whatever she had in her hand back into her bag. She joined everyone else,audibly plopping down on her bean bag chair.  
>"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU BLACK AND WHITE?"freaked out Death the Kid.<br>"If nothing else I thought you'd remember this..."muttered Ayal,looking away. Everyone stared at her,partly in shock,partly in fear. She sighed.  
>"The fact that my room isn't specificly symmetrical freaks Kid out but it's essentialy symmetrical in you take out the colors. So,I put special eyedrops in Kids' eyes so he can see in black and white."explained Ayal dully.<br>"What's...essentialy symmetrical?"asked Maka,clearly confused.  
>"Specificly symmetrical means that everything is symmetrical in shape,form,and color. But essentialy symmetrical means that it's symmetrical in form and shape. Such as my room for example." Kid looked around.<br>"It IS perfectly symmetrical! The decor! The walls!"he cried,a goofy grin on his face and tears in her alomond eyes. Ayal stifled a giggle,biting her lower lip. _I still dont trust any of them._ said Zela's soul. _Not even one._


	3. Chapter 3

Another note- I know that in the conversation between Ayal and Zela doesn't have quotation marks. That is because they aren't audibly saying anything,it is a conversation between souls! I did seperate what the girls say though to create less confusion! Please reveiw! Thanks so much!

"Are you sure you'll be fine without a bed?"asked Uncle,very concerned.

"Yes,I do prefer these really comfy bean bags and pillows to a boring regular bed."assured Ayal,adjusting her old,fluffy black blanket over her bean bag\pillow pile. She carefully laid down,snuggling herself in the soft fleece of a different blanket. Uncle walked over to Ayal from the doorway and kissed her forehead.

"Love you."He whispered.

"Love you most."automaticly replied Ayal. Uncle smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving. _Do you have your outfit picked out for tomorrow?_ asked Zela.

**_Yes._** replied Ayal. **_It's the white denim shorts and black glittery hoodie._**

_The cool one with the butterflies on it?_ exclaimed Zela.

_**Yup,that's the one. I thought you know...just in case we have to go at it with that one guy again.**_ said Ayal.

_ Black Star?_ asked Zela

**_Ya! Freaking idiot..._**added Ayal. **_Do you think we should wear the tan snake skin belt that you made?_**

_Hell yes!_ Eventually Ayal slippped into unconsciousness. She glanced around,she was lying down on a beach. A lush forest laid behind Ayal,a vast ocean in front.

"So lonely..."muttered Ayal,standing up and brushing herself off. "I wonder when I can invite Kid back in here." Ayal began to walk towards the center her beach. Ayal streched out onto a white padded beach chair and grabbed the sun glasses off the small stainless steel table next to her. She slid them on and grabbed the remote to the large speakers that sifted out of the ground behind her. With a press of a button, Peacock by Katy Perry blasted. A smile crawled across Ayal's face as she felt the warmth of the sun that resembled Lord Death's cartoony mask on her bare legs. Ayal crossed her legs and yawned.

"Hello!"called a fimilar voice,breaking the comfortable silence. Ayal bolted up as she heard another voice call. "Is anyone here?" She scanned the almost bear beach as Maka and Soul emerged from the jungle brush.

"Obviously they weren't invited in..."muttered Zela,suddenly appearing by Ayal. Ayal nodded,Soul and Maka were in their p.j's. If they were invited they would have been wearing more appropriate beach clothes. Like Ayal's purple tankini or Zela's silver bikini and shorts.

"Hey!"yelled Maka,waving at them. They meekly waved back as Maka and Soul raced over.

"How'd you get here?"asked Zela,turning off the music.

"It's a long and complicated story."replied Soul,Zela raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I have no intrest in long and complicated things."stated Ayal,sitting back down in her chair. Zela coughed pointedly and three more beach chairs appeared. Zela gratefully jumped into the chair next to Ayal.

"So,are you two going to sit down?"asked Ayal.

"Or you could,you know,stand there."added Zela,putting on sunglasses that weren't there a second ago. Maka and Soul slid into their seats awkwardly.

"Since you can't tell us the how,what about the why? Why did you go into Ayal's soul?"asked Zela,a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Well...it just sort of happened...you know?"tried Maka.

"What a uncool answer..."grumbled Soul. Zela put her hands behind her head, a classic Zela signal to show she was thinking. But about what? Wait,is that...? No it couldn't be.

"Soul,is that your natural hair and eye color?"casualy asked Zela.

"Of course it is."he scoffed."Why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason..."Zela trailed off. "No reason at all..." Then there was the immistakable awkward silence.

"Hey Ayal,didn't you say that you knew kid?"asked Maka.

"Yes, but it was a very..."Ayal searched for a word,"different friendship."

"What do you mean by different?"asked Soul.

"You know,different."insisted Ayal. Zela nudged Ayal with her elbow and pointed at the sky. The skull sun was sinking while a moon shape like Lord Death's original mask rose.

"Gotta go."said Ayal,waving. Ayals' eyelids flitted open,sunlight burning her eyes. So,that was fun. greeted Zela.

"Ya? Well next time let's go into your soul and see how you like it."retorted Ayal. Geez crankypants. Who knew that Soul was THE Soul Evans? asked Zela. "Obviously not Maka."answered Ayal,changing into her school outfit."Do you smell something burning?" _Ayal. I am a soul. I do not have a nose._ stated Zela.

"Tamata Tamato."tsked Ayal,racing down the hall. Uncle was running around screaming something about water while a small fire was burning in a pan on the stove. Ayal started to freak out along side Uncle, running around and screaming. _Eventually,you have to get over your pyrophobia.*_ calmly said Zela. After speedily taking over the body**, Zela took the pan off the stove and put a lid on it. Zela set the pan back down and switched with Ayal again.

"I attempted to cook you some breakfast for your big day."admitted Uncle sheepishly."Sadly,I'm not too good in the kitchen..."

"It's fine...sort of."Ayal studied the charred remains of some unknown breakfast food. "I'm sure that you'll get better. But in the mean time I'll eat a poptart or something instead." After a quiet breakfast it was time to leave for the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy.

"Ayal,I need for you to do something for me."said Uncle in his most serious voice when they were at the stairs. Ayal gave him her full attention.

"I want you..to call me Papa!"he exclaimed in a dopey voice,hugging her.

"Okay?...Papa?"said Ayal, unsure of what to think.

"Oh yes,and one more thing. I actually brought you here really early so not many students are here yet." Uncle,er, Papa added. Ayal nodded and climbed the stairs. She wandered the halls,trying to remember the vaugue instructions Papa had told her on the way here. Zela,fortunatly,had a great sense of direction and directed Ayal to Professor Stein's classroom.

"Hey there."said Dr. Stein who was smoking at his desk,looking over the day's lesson plan. He wheeled himself over to her.

"How do two souls fit inside one body?"Stein asked,sizing Ayal up.

"Well,we have found many ways to do just that."Ayal told him in a professional tone,climbing the stairs,looking at row after row of seats.

"Really now? Does it have anything to do with your antonamy?"he asked with a hint of excitment in his tone.

"Sadly,I don't quite know yet."Ayal answered,tugging at the thin curtains. **_Maybe I could sit up in the window ledge..._**

"Too bad,but what would be some of the ways?"Stein asked. Ayal gave him a quick glance behind her shoulder. He was eithering writing or drawing something. Ayal began to hoist herself up.

"Well,my soul, which we'll call soul A, could fit over soul Z,Zela's. And that would make it look like I had one soul that was larger than the average person's. And vice versa."Ayal shoved her leg up onto the wood ledge,she paused a moment, trying to get her other leg up on there.

"Anyway,"Ayal grunted finally getting her whole body on the ledge, "soul A slash Z could be wedged into a cointainer. It's really gross though,I would have to shove my arm down my throat and pluck out the right soul."Ayal started to swing her leg.

"If I was doing an activity though, soul A or Z or both could be wedged into that spot that's in use. Like if I was playing soccer, Zela may be in my foot. Or if Zela was painting I'd be wedged into her hands."Students began to file in and Ayal put her leg back up and closed the red curtains.

"I hope we aren't doing another disection lab."said a girl.

"Ya,the time when we had to disect that anaconda will be permanatly burned into my memory." remarked here friend,they both laughed. Ayal felt her lonliness stab her in her stomach. She'd never be able to laugh like that with anyone. Except for Zela and Death the Kid of course. Ayal gazed out the window looking for Kid,knowing full well he won't come till eight anyway. Only a few students noticed her in the window,but only on the outside of the school though. Everyone inside was talking to their friends. Ayal spotted Black Star and Tsubaki strolling along and she giggled. Black Star's face was still in the wide eyed, shocked expression from when Zela hit him. But the medicine was preforming correctly because he was walking just fine. _They look like a pretty cute would-be couple huh?_ asked Zela. Ayal nodded,eyes glazing over the rest of the crowd.

"Okay,class. It's time to begin."announced Stein.

***pyrophobia means that the person is afraid of fire.**

****To clear this up, Zela and Ayal can switch places in many different ways. Like the first time,they did it very slow and dramaticly because Zela wanted to make a scene and to make her seem more powerful than she really is.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so sorry! I had writer's block and I was trying to get some chapters done on my other fanfics! DX I hope it doesn't last to the next chapter!

Ayal peeked through a small hole in the red curtains. She spotted Maka,Soul,Black Star, and Tsubaki all clumped together in the middle of the seats. There was a few empty seats,probably for Kid and the Thompson sisters. Dr. Stein took at least fifteen minutes to get attendence done.

"Today,we have a visitor."announced Stein. Everyone began to whisper. "Of course,you can't see her."added Stein."You're welcome to try and find her though. Also, we're learning a new technique." This brought the noise level up to a small roar. Stein let this go on for a while.

_I really do question his teaching methods_. said Zela.

"Ya,I do too." replied Ayal vocally. **Crud_._** "I SEE HER!"Ayal pressed herself against the glass.

"Okay,good for you. Now let's go to the training grounds."stated Stein authoritively over the crowd. Ayal unhooked the latch on the window. She pushed it open and looked down. A huge candle jutted out from underneath the window. Who puts a candle on a building? exclaimed Zela. Ayal shrugged and gingerly took a step onto it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"Ayal slipped and hugged the underside wax of the candle. Uh,Zela? A little help? asked Ayal. Zela sighed and took over,carefully she lowered her long set of legs and dug her nails into the wax. She took out one of her hands and summoned Ayal. Zela gripped the butt of the sword and slipped the blade into a small crack in between bricks just below her thigh. Zela,with a death grip on Ayal, swung the rest of her bad self and grabbed the blade with her other hand. She winced as Ayal's blade sliced her hand. Sorry Zela! exclaimed Ayal as Zela dropped down,solidly landing onto the ground.

"It's okay."she said,letting Ayal take over again.

"Did you hear that yell?"asked a girl, Ayal darted to the shadow of the building.

"Ya,who do you think it was?"asked a boy.

"Maybe it was the special visitor."the girl said. A large group of kids, probably Stein's class, passed Ayal and headed into a forest. Ayal discreetly followed the class via tree top, the occasional squirrel staring at her.

"Okay, spilt up into your groups. I'll come by to the groups who are struggling."The class split up into about five groups and walked away from Stein. Figuring it was safe,Ayal jumped down from the tree that she was standing on and landed a few feet away from Stein.

"What are they doing?"Ayal asked Stein.

"Something you should be very fimiliar with."he answered,casually pulling out a cigarette. Ayal made an agrivated sound and followed Maka's group on foot.

_Um...Ayal?_ asked Zela. _I don't think I can hold the cloaking for much longer._ Ayal sighed.

**How much time do we have?**

_About five more minutes._ Ayal continued to follow Maka and her group anyway, hiding behind tree trunks and shrubs til they came to a clearing of sorts. Ayal was climbing the nearest tree for a better view when Zela's cloaking wore off.

"Did you feel that?"Kid asked Maka. Oh. Crud. Ayal hit the deck-er, branch and tried to mute her soul waves as much as she could.

"What?"Maka asked.

"Nevermind...I thought I felt an extra soul for a minute there."Kid mumbled, Ayal sighed with relief. Heard but not seen. Maka touched her head.

"Where are those sparkles coming from?"asked Maka. What? Ayal looked down and her face drained of color. Her hoodie had been rubbing on the rough bark, causing a shower of sparkles to rain down on the unsuspecting miesters.  
>Time for plan B. groaned Zela as Soul commented-"Maybe a vampire is around." Ayal quickly got up on her feet and jumped off the tree branch. A quick ten foot drop brought her to Maka's backside.<p>

"Maka, do me a favor and turn around."said Soul, grinning like a maniac.

"What? Why-AH!"Maka screamed, Ayal waved, Soul howled with laughter and Black Star just tried his hardest to laugh.

"Sorry Ayal, I didn't sense your soul at all."Maka apoligized, hand over her heart. Ayal shrugged.

"What are you guys supposed to be doing?"she asked.

"Stein said to supress our soul wavelengths."said Kid."Like you just did."Ayal blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh you know...It isn't that impressive..."She stated sheepishly.

"Do you think you can help us with it then?"asked Maka.

"Uh sure why not?"replied Ayal, shrugging her shoulders and stuffing her hands into her hoodie pocket. Everyone stared at Ayal expectantly.

"What?"asked Ayal."Didn't Stein tell you how to do it?"Everyone shook their heads."Oh... Then let's do this one person at a time. Um.. Maka I'll start with you. The rest of you can just talk I guess." The others scooted a few feet away from Maka and Ayal, giving them some privacy.

"The best way to do this is visualize yourself hearing your favorite thing. For me, it's music so I play the tune in the back of my head while visualizing my soul waves lengths slowing down. So what's your favorite thing?"

"Books."Maka answered instantly.

"Okay, hear yourself reading your favorite passage."instructed Ayal. Maka took a deep breath while Ayal studied Maka's soul carefully. If Maka did this wrong, it could destory her soul, or at the very lest the body would suddenly reject it. Maka seemed to be trying her hardest, but her soul wave lengthes seemed a little wound up. Too wound up to be silenced.

"Here, take a minute to rest... Do you have any big problems right now? Heart break? Not getting good grades?"Ayal questioned.

"Er..ya.."Maka glanced back at Soul."You could say there was a problem..."

"Oh... that kind of problem.. But,"Ayal put her hands on Maka's shoulders,"you won't be able to silence your wave lengths til they aren't as stressed as they are now. Like if you throw a small stone in a pond, the ripples are nice and rolling. Not like waves."

"Nice and rolling..."Maka's voice drifted away as she stared at Soul. Ayal dropped her hands and pushed Maka towards him, everyone deserved that special someone and a piece of cake when that someone was done with them. No need to depress her with that though...Ayal stole a melancholy glance at Death the Kid before returning to her work. Maka repeated the same process with BlackStar, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters before they had to leave to go back to the school.

Hey. said Zela. You think I could take over for a while? Ayal's soul bobbed over to the other side and her body streched and grew to become Zela's. Zela paused a moment, hiked the shorts down a few inches and readjusted the hoodie, and continued following Maka's group.

_Wanna cut class?_ she asked Ayal.

**I can't do anything about it...so ya. Why not?** Ayal replied. Zela grinned and slipped into the forest.


End file.
